All These Things I've Missed
by KehRawwr
Summary: Things change. Things can change without you noticing and it can be years before you realise that something is wrong. The only thing that's important is that you do all you can, in the moment, to help the ones you love and forget about the things you couldn't do. After all, if you don't forget about the things you haven't done to help, how can you live with yourself?
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: It's been ten years since High School finished and, so far, Kurt has lived a seemingly blessed life. He graduated from college straight into an internship at a fashion company, and not too long after he got a leading role in a Broadway show - since then, things have just slipped into place._  
_It's the summer after his third role in a Broadway production when he decides he's due a break. He wants to catch up with his friends and spend time with his family - after all, why shouldn't he enjoy life? However, when he returns to Lima, he finds things are not quite as he'd expected to find them. _  
_Kurt likes to think he payed his dues in high school - but seeing all of his friends' lives a mess, he can't help but wonder how he got off so lightly. _

_This future!fic mainly focuses on Kurt, Blaine and the Hudmels, but most of the New Directions and the named Warblers will have apart in it. _

* * *

Extract taken from NWStyle magazine dated: 21/07/2021

**We talk to Kurt Hummel, fashion icon, broadway star and the newest member of the NWStyle magazine!**

**So, congratulations Kurt! Welcome to the team - are you excited about becoming part of this magazine?**

Of course I am! Having somewhere to enforce my fashion opinions on the public? Just what I've always dreamed of [laughs].

**We're lucky to have such a star joining us, tell us - have you got any plans for your column yet?**

Oh well I'm afraid if I told you, I'd have to - well, I think you can finish that sentence [winks]...

**Okay, okay, I get it - no spoilers...**

No, well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens - although I can tell you that it will be fabulous.

**I'm sure it will - speaking of fabulous, how did you enjoy your time as part of the broadway production _FAB_? **

It was amazing - I've never worked with so many talented people. I mean, it got fantastic reviews, which it completely deserved, everyone there worked so well together - I'm really missing working on it.

**And what about the director? Any juicy gossip for us?**

Well, Alec [Holloway] is a wonderful director - he really knows how to get the best out of everyone on his team. As for the gossip, I'm afraid I would be betraying his confidence if I told you anything...

**Surely you can tell us something? What about the big question on everyone's lips - why did you two break-up?**

Ahh, how did I know that would come up? Well I'm not going to lie, we were good together and I do still care about him, but as a friend - we parted on good terms. I think we just both felt like it was time to end it.

**And does your split have anything to do with your recent decision to take a break from Broadway and work from home?**

Yes, and no. Neither of us want to complicate any of the rumours going around, and I felt like a break which, I think, is well deserved. No, mainly I just really want to take my time to enjoy things a bit more - away from the manic-pace of Broadway. I'm going to stay with my family, catch up with my friends and really focus on my new column; I want to sort out my priorities and what I want before I return to Broadway.

**So, that's a promise that you will be returning... is it?**

Yes, of course! I love performing and I don't think it'll be long before I'm back, but this is something I both need and want to do.

**I think I just heard the sound of Broadway fans all over breathing a sigh of relief. So, you're from Ohio, yes? I'm hoping to shed some light on the intriguing Kurt Hummel - what was it like growing up there?**

Lima? Ah, I think I'm inclined to say it was a bit of a mixed bag. Some of the best moments of my life are from when I was back home, but equally so were some of my worst.

**And what would you say were your best and worst moments?**

Well, as far as my best moments go, I think it's a tie between watching my Father get married for the second time and winning the Nationals show choir competition back in 2012. My worst..? Well, let's just say even Broadway stars aren't immune to High School.

**Ah, High School... Were you involved in much at High School?**

Other than Glee club? Well, I took part in one of the musicals, I used to be a cheerleader and, for a brief time, I was on the football team.

**Wow, that's quite the combination...** **What about any old High School flames? Hoping for some re-ignition whilst you're back home?**

Ha, no. No, I don't think so. That's really not my intention in returning - it really has nothing to do with me being single. I just miss my friends and my family - I want to take my time to enjoy their company.

**Okay, I can see we won't be getting any juicy gossip from you on that. Instead, how about you tell us what it was like working as a stylist on _Walking Alone_?**

Oh my God, it was so amazing. _Walking Alone _is a really fantastic mini-series; you're all going to love it. Being part of the style team on a show all about fashion and models really allowed me to experiment with different styles - there's a fantastic freedom with fashion for runways and models as opposed to fashion for the street; it really lets you explore your creativity, which we all did _a lot, _as you'll see when it airs.

**_Walking Alone _airs on October 2nd at 9pm - in the mean time, Kurt, thank you for your time, welcome to NWStyle and enjoy your time at home!**

Thank you, I plan on it.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I should really refrain form starting another new story when I'm still going on all my others, but I promise I'll work hard on all of them - especially once I'm done with moving and the like..._

_Also, I have - since writing this - found out that there is an NWStyle or something like that... This story has no connection to that at all... It's just impossible to name something without it already being a name nowadays._


	2. Chapter 2

**Official written records of calls made: 13/02/2021 **

15:34

[Operator] Police, Fire or Ambulance service?

[Male Voice] Police... please.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Hello, how can I be of service?

[Male Voice] Yes, Uhm... I - I need to report a missing person.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay Sir, first of all could you please tell me _your_ name?

[Male Voice] Blaine... Blaine Anderson of 204 Downs Road, Westerville.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay Blaine, what's wrong?

[B Anderson] My brother, Cooper Anderson, he... no-one's seen him in about a week. We can't get hold of him on his mobile, his flat's empty and his cars gone.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay. Can you tell me when you last saw your brother?

[B Anderson] Yes - it was last Thursday. He was around for dinner.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Was anyone else with you?

[B Anderson] What? Yes, uhm, his wife and my... well my ex-partner.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay, I'm going to have to ask you for their names as well.

[B Anderson] Lydia Carl-Anderson and Oliver Nivens.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay, and when was the last time you saw them both?

[B Anderson] Lydia is with me now, I broke up with Oliver three days ago. Look, I know this is all important, but I really just want to focus on finding Cooper. Please, help me do that.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay, okay - I understand. Are you at home right now?

[B Anderson] Yes, yes I am.

[Sergeant S Harrison] Okay, a few members of our force will be with you soon, just hang tight for now, okay?

[B Anderson] Yes, yes, okay. Thank you. Thanks.

[End of call]

* * *

Author's Note:

_Just incase anyone was wondering, not all of the chapters are going to be like this. This is still kind of like a prologue._


End file.
